An instruction set architecture (ISA) specifies data storage and manipulation operations executable by processor hardware and includes a well-defined set of machine language instructions that can be used to invoke these operations. Machine language instructions included within an ISA may command processor hardware to retrieve or store data in a register or other memory, execute arithmetic and/or logic operations on the data, control coprocessor operations, and/or control the order in which instructions are executed.